An unlucky bad day
by hoshikasa
Summary: akashi punya rencana aneh lagi... dan kali ini midorima yang jadi korbannya... dimulai dengan ramalan buruk oha-asa, kebodohan kise dan aomine, ditambah dirinya yang tidak punya lucky item... my first fanfic! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cukup cerah di smp teiko. Tapi tidak ada kecerahan sedikit pun di wajah seorang Midorima shintaro.

"ohayo…. Midorima-kun" sapa Kuroko, seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah yang tidak memiliki banyak hawa keberadaan dan teman Midorima di klub basket smp teiko.

"ohayo….. oh kamu Kuroko" balas Midorima dengan malas.

"ne… kenapa kau lesu begitu Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"huuh… aku tidak dapat menemukan saputangan sutra dengan berlian… apa kamu tau dimana aku bisa mendapatkan saputangan seperti itu?"

"mana aku tau Midorima-kun… memangnya kenapa kamu membutuhkan saputangan seperti itu? Sepertinya akan susah untuk menemukannya"

"saputangan itu adalah lucky item ku hari ini, cancer ada di peringkat terbawah dan akan mengalami kesialan yang disebabkan oleh virgo atau Gemini jadi kamu yang berbintang aquarius tidak masalah berada di dekatku" jelas Midorima dengan serius.

"e…eto… terimakasih?"

"hm.. sama-sama" balas Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Di kelas

Teng… teng… teng… bel istirahat berbunyi dan ini saatnya bagi siswa siswi smp teiko.

"Midorimachin ayo kita segera menemui mereka di atap" Tanya Murasakibara, salah satu anggota basket yang bertubuh tinggi,berambut ungu, dan SANGAT doyan makan.

"hm.. baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang" jawab Midorima.

Di atap sekolah

"yo! Kalian lama sekali sih!" teriak Aomine, ace klub basket yang gelap kulitnya segelap hatinya(?)

"benar sekali! Kami sudah lama menuggu disini tau!" kata kise, anggota klub basket yang juga bekerja sebagai model.

"mo.. sudahlah Aomine-kun.. Kise-kun.. lebih baik sekarang kita makan bekal kita saja" kata kuroko berusaha menghentikan mereka sebelum ada perkelahian.

"munch..munch… benwar sekawli.. munch..munch.. Kurokochin" sahut Murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dan memakan bekalnya dengan lahap.

Mereka berempat pun mulai memakan bekal mereka masing-masing, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja hingga…..

"ne… ngomong-ngomong kenapa Akashi tidak ikut makan bersama kita?" Tanya aomine.

"apa kamu rindu padanya aomine-kun?" balas kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"ba… baka kau tetsu! Mana mungkin aku merindukan Akashi! Aku justru senang dia tidak ada disini…. Kalau dia ada suasana yang tenang akan jadi mencekam!" kata Aomine

"kata oha-asa virgo harus menjaga setiap perkataannya atau tidak dia akan sial….. jadi hati-hati saja ya…." Saran Midorima pada Aomine.

"hah! Ramalan aneh begitu mana mungkin dapat membuatku sial! Karena yang bisa mengalahkan aku ya hanya aku kalian tahu!" aomine menyahut dengan sombong sambil berdiri dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"dan lagi yang kukatakan itu benar kan? Akashi itu memang mood breaker…. Kalian semua juga pasti setuju dengan perkataanku"

Selagi aomine mengatakan itu, dia tidak menyadari akan keberadaan seseorang yang sudah cukup lama berada disitu dan dapat mendengar semua ocehan Aomine yang menjelek- jelekkan dirinya kuroko,murasakibara,midorima dan kise sudah tidak dapat memberitahu Aomine karena orang itu memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"nah..kalian tidak dapat membalas kan…. Ahh sudahlah aku ke kelas dulu…a...n

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi!"

Ketika berbalik Aomine mendapati Akashi sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke arahnya… sungguh mencurigakan.

"oh…. Kamu tidak jadi pergi Daiki? Kukira kamu tidak mau aku berada di dekatmu karena aku ini mood breaker dan dapat membuat suasana mencekam…" kata Akashi dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

Saat ini aomine sudah pucat pasi walaupun dengan kulitnya yang gelap tetapi masih terlihat…dan sedikit rasa menyesal timbul karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan Midorima.

"nah..Daiki karena aku ini sangat baik hati, nanti porsi latihanmu akan kutambah 5 kali lipat dari biasanya… ahh bukankah aku ini terlalu baik?" kata Akashi masih dengan senyumnya.

"ehhhhhhhh itu kan kejam sekali Akashicchi!" kise dengan bodohnya menyahut

"ah! Maaf Ryouta agar kamu tidak iri….. porsi latihanmu ditambah jadi 6 kali lipat! Begini adil kan"

Kise yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke arah kuroko untuk dipeluk, tetapi sebelum sampai ke kuroko kakinya tidak sengaja mengenai minuman midorima dan airnya menyiprat kearah midorima dan aomine.

"kise! Lihat kacamataku jadi basah gara-gara kamu!" midorima mengomel dan segera mengeluarkan tisu dari kantungnya, kise segera menunduk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf tetapi justru menyantuk tangan midorima dan kacamatanya jatuh kebawah.

Bahkan sebelum midorima dapat marah, satu orang bodoh sudah datang lagi untuk lebih menghancurkan harinya.

" oi midorima aku minta tisu itu! Dasar kise bodoh sekali sih!" aomine yang hendak mengambil tisu di tangan midorima tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara aneh dari bawah kakinya.

CRANG…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

….. hening…

Aomine mengangkat kakinya dan menemukan kacamata midorima yang pecah dan sedikit penyok karena injakannya.

Dan apa yang ditakutkan midorima pun terjadi, virgo dan Gemini yang akan menghancurkan harinya.

_Hmm…. Sesuai rencana._ Kata Akashi dalam hati sambil diam-diam memegang sebuah benda yang ada di sakunya selama ini.

SAPU TANGAN BERLIAN!


	2. Chapter 2

oke…. An unlucky bad day kembali lagi untuk membawa kesialan lebih banyak pada midorima!

Makasih buat yang sudah mau review cerita ini!

Maaf kalau cerita ini: typo, ooc, aneh, membingungkan, garing, dan bikin ngantuk.

Enjoy reading!

Saat ini….. masih di atap sekolah, masih dengan suasana mencekam, dan tentunya midorima masih sial.

"a… aha.. ahaha.." tawa aomine memecahkan suasana hening.

"seharusnya aominechin minta maaf sama midorimachin" kata murasakibara

"itu benar aominecchi! Gara-gara kamu kacamata midorimacchi pecah!" teriak kise

"eh? Kok jadi aku sih? Kan gara-gara kamu juga kise!" balas aomine

"tapi yang merusak kacamatanya kan aominecchi!" kata kise tidak ingin kalah

"pokoknya ini salah mu!" kata aomine

"salah aominecchi!"

"salah mu!"

"salah mu!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"huuh! Tanya saja midorimacchi, pokoknya aominecchi yang salah!" teriak kise

"hei midorima, aku memang menginjak kacamatamu tapi karena kise kan?!" Tanya aomine pada midorima dengan kesal.

Midorima yang ditanya saat ini sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan sangat tajam dan menakutkan , aomine dan kise langsung menunduk pada midorima.

" m…m..ma..maaf midorima" kata aomine ketakutan

"aku mengaku salah! Tapi tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu midorimacchi aku takut huuuu…" tangis kise.

"kalian ini selalu saja membuat masalah dimana-mana bahkan di atap juga! Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan pada kacamataku, bagi orang yang memakai kacamata kacamata itu benda paling penting dalam hidupnya! Apa yang kalian lakukan ini sama saja seperti merebut permen dari seorang bayi! Tapi bukan berarti aku ini bayi! Itu hanya perumpaan jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu apa itu perumpamaan? Ya ampun kalian itu sudah smp masa begitu saja tidak tahu! Yang penting sekarang aku ingin kalian mengganti kacamataku!" ceramah midorima panjang lebar.

Sangat lancar, tanpa jeda, dan tentunya bertele-tele… ceramah midorima untuk kise dan aomine membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terkejut dan terkagum-kagum dengan bahasanya yang sulit(ribet) tetapi yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah.. midorima menceramahi kise dan midorima tetapi dia menatap kuroko…..

"midorima-kun aku minta maaf kalau aku ada salah, tapi aku kan tidak merusak kacamatamu" kata kuroko.

"ehhh? Itu kamu kuroko? Sial kemana aomine dan kise pergi? Jangan bilang kalau mereka kabur! Ooi…. Kise! Aomine! Jangan kabur kalian!" teriak midorima di depan muka kise dan aomine.

"e..eee to… kami tepat di depanmu midorimacchi" kata kise kebingungan.

"oi oi jangan bilang kamu tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamatamu midorima?" kata aomine

"a…aku masih bisa melihat kok! Sedikit sih…" kata midorima pelan

"ohhhhh! Tidakkkkk midorimacchi kita harus membelikan kacamata baru untukmu secepatnya!" teriak kise histeris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh aomine.

" tapi aku tidak punya uang lagi! Kamu saja yang bayar, model kan gajinya banyak" kata aomine.

"ehhhh! Kok gitu sih aominecchi! Yang mecahin kan kamu…." Kata kise dengan kesal.

"DIAM!" teriak Akashi dengan keras dan membuat semuanya diam.

"fyuhhh…. Kalian ini…. Oke semua yang ada disini sama-sama salah karena tidak bisa menjaga shintaro" kata Akashi berwibawa.

"emangnya aku apaan?" pikir midorima dalam hati.

"shintaro apa pandanganmu benar-benar kabur dan tidak terlihat apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Akashi… sudah kubilang aku ini masih bisa melihat sedikit! Kamu itu mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"oke jadi shintaro sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi" kata Akashi.

"HEY! Haahh tuh kan… kamu tidak mendengarkanku" kata midorima dengan muka pasrah.

"mnyam kasihan… mnyam mnyam sekali midochin mnyam…" kata murasakibara

"hal ini tentunya akan menghambat kinerja tim basket sekolah kita, oleh karena itu kita akan membagi tugas untuk memesan kacamata baru shintaro." Kata Akashi tanpa memperdulikan midorima.

"oke-oke siap akashicchi! Akan kubantu midorimacchi dengan segenap tenagaku!" kata kise dengan semangat sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi midorima dan membuat midorima semakin pasrah.

"pertama! Tim gagang terdiri dari tetsuya dan atsushi, kedua! Tim midositter terdiri dari ryota dan daiki, lalu aku sendiri akan masuk dalam tim lensa!" jelas Akashi berapi-api.

Saat ini midorima benar-benar ingin meloncat dari atap sekolah ini sekarang juga, dia memang kesal karena kacamatanya pecah tapi tingkah teman-temannya membuatnya semakin kesal, apalagi ketika Akashi menyebut midositter…. Pekerjaan absurd macam apa itu?

"em.. etto… Akashi bisakah kamu jelaskan apa maksudmu?" Tanya midorima.

"jadi tetsuya dan atsushi akan memesankan gagangnya, aku akan memesan lensanya, dan kamu,ryota, dan daiki akan membeli lensa kontak untuk sementara"

"apa! Tidak mau! Lensa kontak itu bukan styleku!" tolak midorima mentah-mentah.

"kamu berani menolak perintahku shintaro? Pilih lensa kontak atau kacamata berbingkai bintang?" ancam Akashi dengan aura hitam.

"ka.. kacamata berbingkai bintang… AKU PILIH LENSA KONTAK!" ucap midorima seketika.

"oke karena shintaro sudah setuju kita akan langsung melaksanakannya sepulang sekolah, sebentar lagi bel masuk segera berbunyi jadi ayo cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing" kata Akashi dengan puas.

Semuanya pun segera menurut dan hendak pergi ke kelas tiba-tiba Akashi menghentikan mereka.

"tunggu sebentar!"

"ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya kuroko.

"ini untuk tim gagang, dan ini untuk tim midositter" kata Akashi sembari menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang bisa terbilang elegan dan bling-bling kepada kuroko dan kise.

"kartu apa ini Akashi-kun? Seperti kartu kredit" kata kuroko penasaran.

"ini memang kartu kredit, ini kartu kredit khusus keluarga Akashi, dengan kartu ini kalian bisa melakukan tugas kalian nanti"

"eehhh apakah boleh untuk yang lain juga?" aomine mulai curiga pada kaptennya yang tiba-tiba menjadi baik hati sekali.

"yahh karena aku ini baik hati jadi silakan kalian pakai kartu itu sesuka kalian, toh uangku tidak akan habis juga mhahahahahaah" Akashi pun pergi dengan tawanya yang tidak wajar itu.

Dan semua bersambung dengan ber-sweatdrop ria~~


	3. Chapter 3

fyuhh setelah cukup lama hiatus akhirnya saya kembali….

Dan maaf untuk para readers yang sudah pm dan complain karena saya ganti nama, GOMENASAI! Author ganti nama alasannya sih karena nama sebelumnya kepanjangan dan kurang keren ehehehe…

Dan gak usah panjang lebar lagi Hoshikasa mempersembahkan:

An unlucky bad day chapter 3

Teng tong teng tong terengtengtengteng jengjengjeng tong teng tong ting tong…

Kalau para reader sekalian tidak tahu itu bunyi apa, itu adalah bel tanda pulang sekolah untuk para siswa dan siswi smp teiko, entah kenapa bunyinya seperti itu, mungkin karena teiko adalah sekolah elit yang tidak ingin bel sekolahnya sama dengan sekolah lain.

"aominecchi! Ayo cepat… midorimacchi pasti sudah menunggu kita" teriak kise dengan tidak sabaran.

"hah? Mana mungkin dia menunggu kita yang ada mungkin dia sedang tidur pulas atau menggoda guru uks, secara dia lagi di uks yang guru uksnya cuakeppp gileee bohai pula, tau gitu harusnya aku menemani midorima saja tadi" kata aomine dan mulai berfantasy gila dengan pikiran kotornya yang harus di sensor.

"midorima-kun itu tidak seperti kamu aomine-kun, sudahlah lebih baik kita segera ke uks dan menjemput midorima-kun sebelum kita dimarahi oleh Akashi-kun." Kata kuroko yang langsung membuat mereka segera bergegas ke uks.

**Di uks**

"midorimacchi! Maaf menunggu…." Teriak kise yang membuka pintu dengan keras.

"ah akhirnya kalian datang juga" balas midorima yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"hei midorima, darimana kamu mendapatkan semua makanan itu?" Tanya aomine.

"hm? Oh ini dari bu guru uks"

"apaaaa! Jadi ternyata kamu benar-benar menggoda guru uks?" teriak aomine yang langsung dipukul kuroko karena dia terlalu berisik.

Tiba-tiba ibu uks datang ….

"wah wah.. midorima sudah mau pergi ya? Bawa saja makanannya, ini tissue untuk mengelap mulutmu, ini hand sanitizernya, dan jangan lupa hati-hati yaaa banyak orang jahat di luar sana… hiks hiks hiks midorima akan pergi hiks hiks.." tangis bu guru sembari memberikan berbagai macam benda ke midorima.

"eh.. terimakasih? Tapi saya tidak terlalu memerlukannya, lebih baik untuk ibu saja."

" hwaaaa midorima baik sekali… hiks hiks hiks.." tangis bu guru semakin menjadi-jadi.

"kamu membuat ibu guru menangis midorima-kun" kata kuroko.

"i… i… ibu… anggota MFC?" Tanya kise dengan muka terperangah.

"ehhhh ka.. kamu… ba..bagaimana kamu bisa.. aaaaa" ibu guru kaget dan salting karena perkataan kise.

"MFC?" Tanya midorima,kuroko, dan aomine bersamaan.

"ah. Um… itu… a…. ayo cepat kita ke gerbang! Akashicchi pasti menunggu kita lalalalala~~~" kise dengan cepat pergi keluar dari uks.

" heeh ya sudahlah ayo kita cepat pergi, oi tetsu, kau bantu midorima" kata aomine.

**Di gerbang sekolah smp teiko**

" kalian sudah berani terlambat dan membuatku menunggu" kata Akashi dengan kesal.

"eehhh maaf akashicchi, tadi ada gangguan, bu guru salah satu dari mereka" kata kise ngos-ngosan karena berlari menuju gerbang.

"hmphh baiklah kalau alasannya begitu, oke sekarang lebih baik kita jalankan rencana kita" Akashi pun mulai membagi mereka sesuai dengan kelompok yang telah Akashi tentukan.

" Oke sampai jumpa besok, dan ryouta jangan lupa apa yang harus kamu lakukan"

Mereka pun berpisah dan pergi ke tempat yang harus mereka tuju.

"hmmm… kise dan Akashi? Pairing macam apa ini? Aokise dong! *PLAKK* apa yang kau pikirkan aomine daiki! Arghh ya sudah lah untuk apa aku memikirkan rencana mereka, bikin pusing saja"

"aominecchi! Jangan melamun, kamu juga jaga midorimacchi dong!" teriak kise.

"ah yaa aku kesana…"

Midorima hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua karena dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi ramalan oha-asa masih terngiang ngiang di benaknya.

_~~~ yayayaya cancer berada di urutan kedua terbawah hari ini… virgo tidak akan membantumu sama sekali dan berhati-hatilah pada Gemini, akan ada seseorang yang merencanakan sesuatu padamu, lucky itemmu hari ini sama dengan semua horoskop: sapu tangan berlian akan membantumu menjalankan rencanamu yayayayaya~~~_

Midorima berpikir lagi, dan ia tahu satu orang yang selalu merencanakan sesuatu.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Kise bertindak aneh?

Akashi dan kise berbisik-bisik?

Saputangan berlian lucky item semua horoskop?

Dan apa itu MFC?

Bacalah lanjutannya!

Tanggal: ketika

Bulan: author

Tahun: terinspirasi

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Hoshikasa kembali lagi setelah cukup lama…

Makasih buat semua yang udah me review,follow, favorite, dan tentunya membaca cerita saya ini.

Dan buat **Kazue Ichimaru **selamat! MFC memang midorima fans club,

Hoshikasa mempersembahkan: An unlucky bad day chapter 4

Di tengah sebuah hutan yang mencurigakan… dua orang pemuda berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua yang sangat angker….. tapi tiba tiba ada suara yang lebih angker daripada rumah itu…..

"kalian sudah sampai ke tempat itu?"

"Akashi-kun bisakah kita bicara nanti saja? Sepertinya apa yang aomine-kun katakan itu benar, kau membuat suasana lebih mencekam" kata kuroko pada Akashi melalui ponsel miliknya.

"apa maksudmu itu tetsuya? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar kamu ingin porsi latihanmu ditambah 3 kali lipat?" Akashi yang pura-pura tuli atau memang tuli menyahut.

"ah tidak ada apa apa Akashi-kun, aku belum ingin mati, omong-omong Akashi-kun, sebenarnya kami ada dimana? Apakah alamat yang kamu berikan benar?"

"tentu saja itu benar tetsuya, aku tidak mungkin salah"

"ehh… tapi kenapa kami jadi berada di rumah angker didalam hutan Akashi-kun?"

"pemilik rumah itu adalah seorang pengrajin terkenal, mintalah gagang pesananku padanya" kata Akashi.

"pengrajin terkenal? Bukankah itu akan menjadi sangat mahal walaupun hanya untuk sebuah gagang kacamata?" Tanya kuroko kebingungan.

"ah ya memang benar gagang itu lumayan mahal, kira-kira sekitar _piiiippp_ juta yen."

"maaf Akashi-kun, tapi _piiiippp_ juta yen itu berapa ya?"

"pura-pura mengerti sajalah tetsuya, dan terkejut sedikit" kata Akashi.

"oh ok….. APHUAAA? MAHAL SEKALI AKASHI-KUN! AKU KAGET SEKALI! Bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup kaget Akashi-kun?" kata kuroko yang sangat penurut.

"…. *CKLIK*" Akashi mematikan sambungan teleponnya.(sepertinya dia cukup shock pada teriakan kuroko yang tiba-tiba)

"ne..ne..ne.. kuro-chin dari tadi pintunya kuketuk tapi tidak ada jawaban" kata murasakibara yang kembali dari rumah angker itu tanpa hasil.

"hmm… kalau tidak didobrak ya lewat jendela atau jalan belakang….. murasakibara-kun bisakah kau dobrak pintunya?" Tanya kuroko yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi evil.(sepertinya bicara pada Akashi membuatnya seperti itu)*author tiba-tiba menemukan gunting disamping tangan*

"oke tunggu sebentar ya kuro-chin" entah kenapa murasakibara nurut saja.

Sementara kuroko dan murasakibara sibuk mengurusi rumah angker yang pemiliknya tidak nongol-nongol juga, mari kita lihat tim midositter….

**Di sebuah mall**

"pokoknya kayak justin –piip-ber!" teriak kise

"tapi Mohawk lebih keren kise! Justin –piip-ber itu sudah gak jaman!" teriak aomine

"Mohawk itu untuk anak berandalan, tidak akan cocok untuk midorimacchi!"

"oke kalau begitu kita buat saja seperti elvis pureseley!"

"tidak aominecchi! Rambut midorimacchi mana cukup untuk dibuat jambul seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita potong seperti model di poster itu saja? Pasti midorimacchi akan menjadi keren!"

"a… oi kise… itu kan postermu.." kata aomine.

"justru itu.. dia akan tambah keren dengan gaya rambut sepertiku ehehehe"

Ditengah perdebatan serius itu, midorima yang belum juga dibelikan contact lens tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ingin memarahi mereka… takutnya nanti malah salah memarahi orang lain, kenapa juga mereka harus melewati salon ini dan dirinya harus pasrah digeret-geret dua orang bodoh…

"kau bilang apa midorima/midorimacchi?!" teriak kise dan aomine bersamaan.

"tidak ada, daripada itu… sebenarnya kapan kita akan membeli contact lensnya?"

"itu bisa nanti! Sekarang aku akan menata rambut midorimacchi yang di sisi kanan, dan aominecchi akan menata yang sisi kiri, akan kubuktikan aku lebih hebat daripada aominecchi!" kata kise dengan penuh semangat.

" huh.. kamu kira kamu bisa mengalahkanku kise? No way! The only one who can beat me is_

"AKASHI!" teriak midorima tiba-tiba.

"kok jadi Akashi sih! Beraninya kamu memotong perkataanku midorima!"marah aomine.

Rupanya tiba-tiba Akashi menelpon midorima

"Akashi! Selamatkan aku dari dua orang bodoh ini!" Teriak midorima menjadi-jadi.

"maaa…maaa sudahlah shintaro.. mungkin mereka hanya ingin bercanda, jangan terlalu kaku begitu" kata Akashi di seberang telepon.

"KAKU?! KAKU?! MAKSUDMU KAKU!? KATAKAKEKKUKUKAKIKAKAKKUKAKUKAKU*PIIPPPPP*" midorima menggila karena tidak tahan tekanan dari kedua belah pihak dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Ponsel di tangan midorima pun beralih tangan ke kise.

"hwaa nice akashicchi.. midorimacchi pingsan… sekarang kami bisa menata rambutnya sesuka hati tanpa ada gangguan"

"hmm.. LANJUTKAN ryouta… LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAIK" kata Akashi yang mungkin sehabis melihat papan pemilukada.

"hai.. hai.. akashicchi" kise menyahut dengan riang.

Hmmm ini lagi… ternyata memang benar mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu pada midorima.. sebaiknya untuk saat ini aku diam dan mengamati saja dulu. pikir aomine dalam hati

"nahh sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan pertandingan kita aominecchi!" teriak kise sambil memegang sisir dan gunting.

"oke.. siapa takut!" balas aomine yang memegang hair iron dan roller.

Apa jadinya midorima ini…

Sementara itu…..

**Di suatu tempat di bawah tanah**

" , the preparations is done… we can start now" kata seorang bule yang memakai jas lab pada Akashi.

"sure, I'm expecting something perfect ok?" kata Akashi yang ga tau bahasa inggrisnya bener atau salah karena author yang nulis.

"as you wish , I'll be leaving now, if you excuse me" kata si bule dan pergi ke dalam ruangan lain.

"hmm shintarou.. bukankah ini bagus? Kamu bisa memakai kacamata yang lensanya aku buat sendiri khusus untukmu…khufufufufu(ketawa licik)" Akashi bicara sendiri kayak di sinetron-sinetron.

Setelah puas bicara sendiri, Akashi ikut pergi menuju pintu yang di lewati si bule tadi, mau bikin lensa mungkin….

Sekarang kita lihat midorima lagi yukk…

**Di sebuah optik**

"ayo midorimacchi… jangan gerak-gerak terus, susah masukinnya"

"sudahlah kise jangan dorong-dorong dia terus" kata aomine.

"mou… tapi midorimacchi tidak tahu cara pakai contact lens, dan dia gerak-gerak terus setiap mau kupakaikan"

"itu karena kamu kurang gentle tau! Pakai hati dong" tiba-tiba aomine bicara soal hati.

"ihh.. aominecchi OOC banget deh" kata kise sambil bergidik ngeri.

"hah? OOC? Apaan tuh?" Tanya aomine tidak mengerti.

"OOC itu ya kamu aominecchi… kamu banget"

"ya makanya apaan?!" kata aomine habis kesabaran.

"ih.. gak usah pake teriak-teriak dong… OOC itu… Orang Oon Cerewet hahahahahha" kise tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tawanya memenuhi seisi optik.

"beraninya kamu! Sini kamu!" aomine pun mulai mengejar- ngejar kise yang sudah lari duluan.

Haahhhh keadaan ini lagi. Pikir midorima

Midorima sekarang merasa seperti seorang bayi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kedua orang babysitter dan bodyguardnya yang malah asik pacaran dan tidak mengurusi dirinya.

Urghhhh aku bukan bayi! Mana ada bayi ke optik dan beli contact lens, sehabis ini akan kubunuh kise dan aomine karena membuatku dalam keadaan begini seharian! Pikir midorima dengan kesal.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"kyaaa kyaaa keren sekali…"

"ehh… tidak mungkin!"

"akhirnya mimpiku terkabul juga kyaaa!"

"ah hape! Hape! Mana hapeku? Harus kufoto"

Semua teriakan-teriakan itu bisa di dengar dari gerbang smp teiko ketika midorima menginjakan kakinya di gerbang itu, midorima yang rambutnya sudah di tata lebih trendy dan memakai contact lens terlihat sangat tampan dan keren pagi itu(walaupun sebelumnya juga sudah keren)

"urgh… urusai nanodayo!" gerutu midorima pada gadis-gadis(dan beberapa cowok) yang mengerubunginya

Sementara itu di pinggir jalan…

"tidak mungkin! .. tapi akashicchi bilang tidak begini…" kise meratapi para gadis-gadis(sekali lagi dan beberapa cowok) termasuk para fansnya berlari dan mengerubungi midorima.

"fansku….. INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!" kise pun berlari ke dalam sekolah

Berlari… berlari.. dan berlari hinga dia berhenti di depan sebuah kelas.

"Akashicchi! Aku tidak percaya kamu menipuku walaupun kamu sering menipuku!(?) mulai sekarang ini duel dan aku menentangmu!" teriak kise pada Akashi dengan amarah yang luar biasa untuk seorang kise.

GASP- semua orang berhenti melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan.. tak ada yang bergerak.. mereka baru saja melihat sesuatu yang impossible dan amazing..

Hari itu… tersebarlah sebuah gossip yang menghebohkan… gossip itu bertajuk

"KISE SANG MODEL CARI MATI"

Well hari itu Sang emperor di tantang tukang fotokopi_

~TBC(tuberculosis?)~

Yay! Akhirnya masuk klimaks juga, sejauh ini, ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari an unlucky bad day..

Oke…..

Bacalah lanjutannya!

Tanggal: ketika

Bulan: author

Tahun: terinspirasi


End file.
